Christmas Whoops
by sammiches are love
Summary: Lex throws a Christmas party to rekindle his friendship with Clark. He ends up angering Clark even more. Please R&R! Chlex
1. Chapter 1

Chloe stood in her kitchen and sighed. The sound of popcorn popping in the microwave seemed to lull her toward it. She watched as the last seconds counted down and she chugged her and in the air when the bell finally rang. She opened the little door and smiled pulling out the popcorn and dancing around in her pjs to get a bowl. She pulled one out of the cupboard and smiled to herself. It felt great to finally be alone at home for once. She didn't have anywhere to be or anyone to talk to at the moment and it made her happy to finally be able to relax. Of course she planned on relaxing while watching a great movie on her living room couch.

She smiled and poured the popcorn into a bowl. She pulled out the salt and some butter and melted it covering her popcorn in buttery goodness. She smiled and sprinkled a bunch of salt onto the popcorn. She walked over to her couch and sat down, turning on the TV, and switching the movie on. She watched it for a while munching on her popcorn and soon drifted off to sleep.

Chloe woke up the next day still on her couch and sighed. She hadn't even been able to finish her movie. She sat up and stretched on her couch. She swung her legs over the side and quickly walked to her room. She may not have had anything to do the night before but tonight she had plenty.

Lex overlooked the plans for the costume party and sighed. It wasn't Christmas for another few days but he couldn't have a party in the middle of the week. He sighed and grimaced as he overlooked everything in the large room. The decorations weren't as good as he thought they would be but he would just have to deal with it. He sighed and scratched his hairless head. He'd sent invitations to all the people of Smallville. He knew that he wasn't on the best terms with some of them but he figured maybe he could mend some fences at the party tonight.

"Harold, Where's the plans for the food I ordered?"

He asked his one of the men he'd hired to help with the great party.

"You really shouldn't worry so much Mr. Luthor. We're ahead of schedule on preparations in fact we should be done by 3 at the latest."

Lex nodded at the news and walked back to his office. Now there was only one problem left. What was he going to wear?

Chloe stood in front of the full length mirror hanging from her closet door. She couldn't find anything to wear for the party she'd so hastily agreed to go to. Sure she'd said yes only to help Clark out but now Clark wasn't so trusting of the either of the Luthor men and she couldn't back out.

Lex had called to make sure she was coming and to beg her, in his own way of course, to bring Clark. Chloe had tried to make up excuses but that millionare was one hell of a smooth talker. She sighed and finally pulled it out of the back of her closet.

It was a long red slimming dress with white fluff attached to the bottom. It was halter and had a plunging V neckline. She figured she could be the daughter of Santa or something. It was a really beautiful dress and she had bought it on impulse in Metropolis maybe this was an excuse to wear it. She slid it onto herself and sighed looking in the mirror. Even without anything else she looked completely different. She decided to be a rebel daughter of the Jolly fat man. She decided to go with her rebelness she'd die her hair black just to see what it looked like. Of course just temporary dye. Now came the hard part… What shoes should she choose?

Lex stood in front of the mirror. He was wearing a Santa suit. It was dark red with White fluff in all the right places. He smiled. It was a nice outfit for a costume but he wasn't sure what he would do yet to seperate himself. Obviously it would be the most popular costume at the party. Maybe someone could give him suggestions at the party that night.

Chloe draped her shawl over her shoulders and took one last look in the mirror before hearing the honk of Clark's father's truck. She headed out the door a few seconds later. She held back a laugh and gurgled a bit when she saw his costume. He had a sheet on draped over one shoulder and a gold rope tied around his waist. He even had the leaves on his crown. He looked like a Greek God.

"It's a Christmas party Clark."

She said raising one eyebrow.

"It was the only costume I had...Just get in!"

He grumbled, blushing, and they headed toward the party.

Lex stood anxiously awaiting them. He wanted to see Clark of course but he was curious as to what the small blonde would wear. Although it was unconvetional to have a costume Christmas party he figured it could be fun. He took one look in the mirror and sighed. The long white beard would drive him crazy soon. His bald head was what seperated him from the rest of the Santas and that was how he planned to keep it.

That was when he caught a glimpse of her. A beautiful girl with short black hair. He could only see her back but her dress was long and beautiful and went down to just abover her knees. He made a bee-line toward her and smirked when he noticed the mistletoe above her. Maybe the decorations weren't that bad after all? He spun her around and kissed her before she could say anything.

Chloe was surprised by the hand on her arm and even more surprised when the bald santa's lips came crashing onto hers. She half expected it to hurt but it was more gentle than she thought it would be. She found herself melting into the strangers kiss and closing her eyes before the man pulled back.

"Hi I'm Lex... CHLOE!!"

Lex said shocked to see the blonde beauty now a black haired girl. Chloe just stared at him, it was then he noticed Clark standing right behind her. _Oh crap!_ He thought.


	2. Party Time Blues

Party Time Blues

_Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville it belongs to it's respective creators and now the CW_

_I know it's short but the next will be longer!_

Chloe's eyes widened as Clark stepped out in front of her.

"This is how you try to reconcile all that's happened? By kissing Chloe?"

Everyone was staring at them.

"Clark, you need to calm down. It's not like she's your girlfriend. Let's talk about this privately."

He said and started to pull Clark toward the hallway.

"She may not be my girlfriend but she's my best friend! There's no way I'm gonna talk about this quietly! I'm sick of being quiet! Especially when it comes to you!"

He said shoving Lex away.

"Clark!"

Chloe said stepping in front of him and warning him with her eyes. She didn't want him to hurt Lex but most importantly he might reveal his powers to almost all of Smallville.

"No Chloe! He kissed you!"

He said his face turning red.

"What's wrong Clark? Are you jealous?"

Lex said standing up. A smirk was on his face. He was sick of trying to be Clark's friend. Clark wouldn't forgive him now and he wouldn't later.

"I am not jealous! I'm pissed that you kissed her!"

Clark retorted the anger getting to his head.

"So it's not like you love her or anything."

Lex said smiling.

"Of course not! I love Lana!"

Lex's grin increased immensely as Chloe ran out of the giant room still full of costumed people.

"Chloe!"

Clark said realizing what he'd just said. Lana stood there at the edge of the crowd her eyes widened. She turned around and walked out of the room in the opposite direction of Chloe. Clark stood there looking back and forth in both directions. Finally he sighed and turned to go after Lana.

* * *

Chloe stood on the balcony crying silently. She knew he wasn't in love with her but it still hurt and she hadn't wanted all of them to see her cry. Too late now though. 

"Hey, are you alright?"

Lex said appearing on the balcony. He walked toward he stopping a safe distance from her. He didn't want her to think he was invading her space.

"Yeah, I'm just peachy. Clark told me this party was a bad idea."

She said wiping tears from her face.

"Maybe it wasn't?"

He said and stepped closer to her. She stepped back a little but the cement railing stopped her.

"What do you mean?"

She asked as he lingered even closer to her. Her eyes widened as he set his arms around her on the railing and kissed her. She wanted to resist but no one had told her what a great kisser he was. Besides, right now she needed it.

Lex smiled as he kissed Chloe. It was something he'd been thinking about for a while now and now that he'd tasted her lips once he wasn't giving up without a fight. He wrapped his arms around her back and she raised her arms around his neck. He figured she was only kissing him because Clark had publicly declared his love for Lana and said he didn't love her but that would have to do for now.

He smiled and pulled away.

"Feel better?"

She smiled up at him.

"Best therapy ever."


	3. Christmas Kisses

**Christmas Kisses**

_**disclaimer: I don't own Smallville**_

Chloe smiled at Lex as he poured some hot water into a cup and reached into the cupboard above the sink in the modern kitchen. He'd sent all the guests away a couple minute previous and now a few people had the unpleasant task of cleaning up after him. He turned to Chloe and handed her a couple packet of hot cocoa mix.

"Thanks."

She said and took them from him. She had to admit she felt a bit awkward about the whole thing. She played with a strand of her temporarily black hair and sighed. Lex handed her a spoon and she thanked him again. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

"Merry Christmas."

Chloe said and stirred her hot cocoa before taking a sip and sighing. It was delicious. They stood there in awkward silence for a while both of them quietly drinking their hot cocoa.

"Well thanks for the drink and stuff..."

She let her words trail off for a second.

"Don't mention it."

Lex said and trailed off too. Sure he'd been thinking about her a lot lately and he definitely wasn't the type of guy that lacked courage but it wasn't like he could just kiss her like that and then never talk about it again.

"Actually I will. What happens now?"

Chloe asked and looked at him confused. Why did she feel this way? She loved Clark. Didn't she? She was surprised by her own question. Of course she loved him but there was something about Lex. It made her forget the man she could never have. Also a tiny voice at the back of her head was telling her that her feelings for Clark had been fading for quite some time but she chose to ignore it.

"I think, you should go home and get some rest and then we can talk about everything tomorrow."

Lex said after a few moments of silence. He didn't want her to go home. He wanted her to stay. He wanted her to peel off this extremely warm Santa costume and cuddle up next to him in that insanely sexy dress. But also, he didn't want that. He didn't want some one night stand that might lead to nowhere but trouble. Chloe was too smart for that and he was too tired of it.

"Okay, I think you're right. Only one small problem..."

Chloe's voice trailed off.

"That would be?"

Lex asked and took her empty cup and set it next to his own on the counter.

"I came here with Clark. He gave me a ride, I mean. So I have no way of getting home."

She said and sighed. She had thought coming here was a bad idea but now it was a mixed bag.

"Well then I can drive you."

Lex said and laughed out loud which made Chloe's face flood with confusion at his sudden outburst.

"Just let me change first. I mean noone wants a bald santa driving around town. Even Smallville's not that weird."

He said and headed toward the door.

"I beg to differ."

Chloe said and followed him out the kitchen and toward his bedroom. He walked in completely oblivious to her following him and started to unbutton the suit.

"Lex?"

Chloe mummbled and shyly turned away. Lex had clothing on underneath but he found it irresistably cute that she was turning away.

"If you could just wait outside the bedroom for 1 minute then I'll be out."

Lex said a little laugh in his voice.

"No problem."

Chloe said and headed for the door. Lex smiled and closed the door behind her.

Chloe sat in Lex's car as they drove down her street. Lex stopped in front of her house.

"How do you know where I live?"

Chloe asked looking at him surprised.

"I'm Lex Luthor. I know everything. Okay maybe not everything but pretty damn close."

He said laughing. He definitely didn't know everything, especially when it came to Chloe.

"Well thanks for the ride."

Chloe said and reached for the door. Her hands slid around the door and she looked at him.

"Where's the handle?"

She asked him. He smiled at how cute she was when she was looking for the handle. Lex smiled and undid his door and walked around. He opened the door for her and she stepped out.

"Thanks."

She muttered breathlessly as he helped her out of the car.

"Well..."

Lex said his hand still holding hers.

"Well..."

She repeated as their eyes were caught in each other's. Then Lex brought his hands up and gently placed them on the sides of her face. He lightly pressed his lips against hers and pulled back.

"Good night."

He said and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Good night."

She whispered back the cool air blowing past her bare shoulders. Lex grabbed her hand and walked her up to her door. He felt like some high school idiot taking her out for the first time, not like the controlled playboy Lex Luthor you'd read about in the tabloids. He smiled and dropped her hand. Chloe looked up and smiled as he started to leave. She pointed up and he smirked.

"It is christmas."

Chloe said and Lex grabbed her waist and kissed her hungrily. The mistletoe above them shone beneath the porchlight.


End file.
